


Dr.

by stephen10969kang



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen10969kang/pseuds/stephen10969kang
Summary: *點梗第四篇～是@森内麻美 的～*我每次打開這篇的文檔就想睡⋯斷斷續續寫了超久





	Dr.

**Author's Note:**

> *點梗第四篇～是@森内麻美 的～  
>  *我每次打開這篇的文檔就想睡⋯斷斷續續寫了超久

「⋯⋯山下醫生，我覺得我的身體出了點問題。」男聲偏高的嗓音憂心忡忡的對醫生說著。

診間開著冷氣，雖然是炎炎夏日，但是室內的溫度十分涼爽，控制在一個非常宜人的溫度，但是森內手心卻冒了一點汗，想到等等要發生的事情，不禁有一點緊張，但更多的是興奮。

「哦？怎麼了？」醫生的聲音很低沉有磁性，話語裡帶著淺淺的笑意，「可以大概形容一下症狀嗎？」

聽著山下亨帶笑的嗓音，森內貴寬吞了口口水，眼神不自然的盯著地板。

「如果不太會描述的話可以用指給我看，也沒有關係。」看著森內遲遲沒有開口，山下亨補了一句。

森內猶豫了一下，看了看對方，咬咬牙伸了手。

「我這裡⋯覺得的怪怪的。」森內虛指了一個地方讓山下亨看，看著對方勾起了嘴角。

兩個人靠的極近，坐在椅子上面對面，山下亨移動了辦公椅的輪子，伸出一隻腳卡進了森內的兩腿之間，手撫上剛剛森內指的部位。

「是這裡嗎？」山下亨撫上森內的胸口，手指用力輕輕按著乳暈周圍，眼睛瞄著森內隱忍的表情。

敏感的乳暈被手指輕輕磨蹭著，但是卻不碰已經挺立起來的紅櫻，森內不禁呻吟了一聲，不禁想這個傢伙真的很過分⋯剛剛自己明明是指著乳頭的方向的⋯現在卻在外面慢慢磨，不給自己一個痛快。

「嗯⋯醫生，我的身體還好嗎？」森內的聲音有點顫抖，感覺山下亨修長的手指仍然在輕輕撫摸著自己的乳暈，然後開始漸漸揉起了自己的胸口。

山下亨配合的皺了皺眉頭，好像真的摸到什麼病症似的，森內被他揉出了感覺，仰頭低喘了一聲，手搭上了對方的肩膀。

「我覺得狀況不太穩定，需要安排更深入的體內檢查才能夠確認。」山下亨認真的說著，森內差一點要偷笑出來，好久沒看到對方一本正經的胡說八道了，但是怕打壞了氣氛，咬著下唇忍住了聲音。

「那醫生⋯我們要去哪裡檢查呢？」森內勾起嘴角，手摩挲著山下亨後頸頭髮剃短的那部分，對他眨了眨眼睛，「去診療室嗎？」

山下亨覺得這傢伙真的是誘人的過頭了，除了刻意摸著自己的後頸外，還在講話的時候對自己拋了個媚眼，他還可以感覺到他抬起一隻腳輕輕的在摩擦著自己的腿，他到底是從哪裡去學這些有的沒的？

「⋯請往這邊。」他一把抱起了他的戀人，讓他的腿纏上自己的腰走向床鋪，感覺森內一直在吻自己的脖子，山下亨在床邊站定，騰出一隻手輕輕拍了一下對方的屁股，在他耳邊低聲說道，

「沒有病人會這樣吻醫生的。」

森內聽見了抬起頭跟山下亨四目相望，眼神裡帶著狡詰的笑意，接著往嘴唇上親了一下。

「現在有了。」

 

山下亨忍不住把他壓倒在床上，這傢伙太清楚怎麼做會撩起自己的情慾，正準備咬上森內的嘴唇時，突然被情人捂住了嘴巴。

「醫生還沒檢查出我有什麼問題呢⋯傳染給醫生就不好了。」

你剛剛親我的時候好像不是這麼說的。

山下亨想，眼睛看著對方臉上惡作劇成功的笑容，改成親了親他的手心。

他把森內的腿拉開，從櫃子裡摸出了潤滑液，慢慢的把他的褲子給脫了下來，隨著褲子滑下的一邊輕撫過森內大腿內側滑嫩的皮膚跟纖細的小腿，修長靈活的指尖帶了長年彈吉他的繭，讓森內敏感的顫抖著，嘴裡漏出了幾聲呻吟。

「接下來要進行指檢⋯如果有任何不舒服的地方請一定要告訴我⋯」山下亨聽見自己的聲音啞到不行，他們兩個早就硬了，但是遊戲還沒結束，他有預感到後面會越來越刺激，讓人欲罷不能。

把手指上跟穴口都淋滿了潤滑，山下亨輕輕的在外圍按壓著，讓第一個指節被不斷收縮的入口吃進一點，然後又馬上退了出來。

「不、不要玩了⋯快點⋯」森內難耐的握著自己的勃起上下嚕動著，想要緩解不斷上升的情慾，看著山下亨還在慢慢磨蹭，他都快要忍不住了。

「嗯啊⋯⋯」突然半隻指頭被送進了身體裡，小穴反射性的絞緊了入侵者，山下亨的手指被他弄的寸步難行，拍了拍森內的大腿內側叫他放鬆點，然後慢慢摸索這內壁。

「這裡好像沒有什麼問題⋯這邊也是⋯」森內聽著山下亨嘴裡的喃喃自語，這傢伙現在是玩上癮了？

 

等兩根根指頭已經能夠靈活的在身體裡自由進出時，森內已經濕的一塌糊塗了，可是山下亨偏偏還在當他的柳下惠，他只能安撫著前端，不斷刺激著自己的敏感帶，好緩解難耐的身體。

突然間身體裡的手指抽了出來，小穴裡瞬間沒了東西，只能空虛的收縮著，森內側著頭看著山下亨，腰不自覺的往他的方向挺了挺，

「快進來⋯⋯」

看著山下亨突然站了起來，褲頭不知道什麼時候已經被解開了，他一把牽過自己的手摸向還沒被安撫過的硬挺，隔著內褲往手心裡頂了兩下，聽見山下亨舒服的低喘，森內耳朵都紅了起來。

「我認為有必要讓病人更了解自己的身體構造⋯」山下亨牽著情人的手來到剛剛被自己擴張過的穴口前，「所以我會帶著你做一次⋯」

森內貴寬到這裡才反應過來，臉瞬間漲紅，這傢伙每次都一副紳士的樣子，但是其實滿肚子壞水，什麼奇怪的玩法都能夠想出來。

山下亨看情人沒有反對，他拿過潤滑液淋滿了森內的手指，拉著他到了穴口前，在他耳邊輕聲說著。

「這是入口⋯⋯平常絞的很緊，在我全部進去的時候會被撐到極限，變成薄薄的一層⋯好幾次我都以為它快破掉了⋯」山下亨邊說邊帶著森內沿著小穴的邊緣慢慢的按著，然後推進了一個指節，緩緩地的沿著內壁摸了一圈。

「takaさん你知道嗎，這裡每次抽插到很激烈的時候都會被跟著翻出來⋯充血會變成鮮紅色的，很漂亮⋯⋯」山下亨親了下森內紅到不行的耳朵，看見他的小主唱已經害羞到不行，但是卻更想要逗逗他。

「嗚⋯你、你不要再說了⋯」森內羞恥到快哭出來，可是身上人卻不罷休，他感覺到自己的手指跟山下亨的指頭一起慢慢的往內伸，摸向更裡面的地方。

「你感覺到了嗎，takaさん，你的裡面又熱又燙，還的這麼緊，我進去的時候也是這樣，每次都夾的我差點一進去就要射了⋯」「別講了⋯嗯⋯拜託你不要說了⋯」

山下亨的手指有長年彈琴而留下的繭，粗糙觸感擦過內壁，因為言語的刺激整個身體都比平常更加敏感，甬道都在抽搐著，手慢慢的往內推移，在碰上一點微微的突起時森內突然整個人都像觸電一樣抖了一下，呻吟再也忍不住的衝了出來。

「啊啊啊⋯那、那裡⋯」「舒服嗎？你很喜歡這裡吧？」山下亨壓著森內的手在那一點上勾著手指震動著，敏感點被連續的刺激，森內只能仰著脖頸，把舒爽的叫聲全都往山下亨的耳邊送。

「你還沒有自己摸出來過吧？」山下亨壞心的說著，「你看你裡面現在吸的這麼緊⋯」

內壁不斷痙攣著包裹著兩隻手指，緊緊絞著讓兩個人都寸步難行，森內自己平常被說夾的太緊都沒什麼感覺，直到今天才知道，原來自己被說的都是真的，埋在身體裡的指頭現在的連抽送都有困難，只能小幅度的在前列腺上震動著。

快感密密麻麻的從尾椎竄上腦袋，山下亨一手握上森內的勃起幫他打著手槍，手上的動作仍在繼續，似乎就想要這樣把他摸出來一次。

內壁不斷的收縮痙攣，山下亨聽見在耳邊的叫聲參雜著喘氣跟呻吟，一下一下的頂上高峰。

「嗯嗯嗯啊、要、要射了⋯啊！」山下亨快速嚕動著森內硬到不行的勃起，前端不斷的流出汁液又馬上被抹開，森內覺得自己的手指被小穴緊緊的吸吮著，整個腰拉成一張弓，眼前閃過一陣白光，射了出來。

「你把自己摸出來了呢takaさん⋯」山下亨說著，一邊把兩個人的手指從緊緻的小穴裡頭抽了出來，潤滑液混著腸液滴滴答答的滴在床單上，還連著一條銀絲。

「toru、不要玩了⋯」森內還在高潮過後脆弱的情緒裡，聽到山下亨這麼講，忍不住哭了出來。

「叫錯了。」山下亨懲罰性的捏了捏情人的乳頭，聽見他敏感的叫了一聲，雙手撐在他耳邊，「要叫我醫生。」

不等森內回應，山下亨就自顧自的接了下去，「接下來的地方比較深入，會需要扶助工具來檢查，如果有任何不舒服的地方請一定要提出來。」

「山下亨你還玩⋯」森內抓著情人的手掉眼淚，希望他不要再玩了，趕快讓自己舒服。

「不玩了?」山下亨看著哭成淚人兒的森內貴寬，溫柔的替他擦掉眼淚，一把把他抱了起來，「那我們來驗收教學成果吧，嗯？」

山下亨坐上床靠著床頭，把森內抱在自己上方，硬挺一直擦著他的股縫，他摟著森內的腰，說，「剛剛帶你認識過一次了，現在要驗收，學的都記起來了沒有？」

森內看到這個姿勢，知道山下亨在打什麼如意算盤，他瞪了對方一眼，發現他還勾著嘴角戴著壞笑。

他自己顫抖著伸手扶住那根一直頂著自己的粗大，用穴口輕輕含住，仰著頭輕喘著，正準備慢慢往下吞時，卻突然被握住腰，他狐疑的瞄了對方一眼，卻聽見山下亨啞著聲音開口，「我剛剛教你這裡叫什麼？」

「不、不知道⋯」內壁又麻又癢，渴望著粗長來緩解，他已經不想再玩了，卡在這樣不上不下的的地方讓自己快受不了，他覺得自己又哭出來了，只能吸著鼻子抽抽噎噎的看著山下亨。

突然一隻手放上森內的後頸，把他往下拉，一個溫柔的吻覆上了嘴唇，舌頭伸進嘴裡輕輕勾著他的小舌，他被吻的很舒服，眉頭輕輕蹙起，一吻結束，他喘著氣，聽見山下亨沙啞性感的嗓音在自己耳邊響起，抵著穴口的硬挺也跟著全部推了進去。

「貴寬，別哭了。」

「我、我才沒有哭⋯⋯」空虛終於被填滿，森內自己難耐的扭起了腰，一手向後撐著山下亨的腿，一手扶著他的肩膀，開始一下一下的自己動了起來。

「嗯、嗯啊⋯那裡、啊啊⋯」小幅度的擺動只能密集的頂弄著一點，但是卻解決不了想要被狠狠操幹的慾望，雖然敏感點一直被刺激讓自己爽到不行，可是還是想要讓其他地方都一起舒服。

山下亨看著眼前活色生香的景色，情人因為情動而全身泛起淡粉色，向後仰的脖頸線條流暢又漂亮，讓人想上前咬一口，充血成紅色的乳頭在眼前隨著移動的頻率在眼前上下動著，自己忍不住伸手輕輕捏了一下，就看見身上人像突然沒了力氣一樣，從喉嚨深處呻吟了一聲，整個向自己的方向癱軟下來。

「toru、我、沒力氣了⋯」森內趴在山下亨的胸前，整個腰又酸又軟，但是自己不動，裡頭又難耐了起來，只能含著淚看著情人，希望他能給自己一個痛快。

「不行了嗎？」山下亨抱著森內的腰開始律動了起來，每一下都頂到最深處，看著他的頭埋在自己的頸窩，把好聽的呻吟全都往自己的耳邊送，他勾起笑了笑，偏頭去親了親森內泛紅的耳垂。

騎乘位進的特別深，一次次都頂進到令自己害怕的深度，森內一手握上自己快到極限的性器上下撸動著，抬起頭看著正閉著眼睛操幹自己的山下亨，汗珠緩緩從頭髮上滴下來，好看的貓唇抿著，發出性感的悶哼，森內瞬間抖了一下，耳朵紅了起來。

該死，他的男人怎麼可以這麼性感。

「嗯⋯阿、那裡嗯⋯好舒服、還要⋯」山下亨的粗長一下下頂弄著自己的敏感點跟麻癢到內壁，森內覺得自己快要到了，手上嚕著自己的速度越來越快，突然一隻比自己還要稍微大一點到手覆上自己的，隨著抽插到頻率上下移動著。

山下亨看著他沈浸在情慾中的小主唱，感覺包裹著自己的內壁已經開始痙攣，這是高潮的前兆，自己被他夾的舒服的快射了，瀕臨極限的性器在裡頭興奮的微微跳動著，聽著情人在高亢的浪叫聲中射了出來，自己悶哼一聲，也把燙熱的精液射進森內不斷抽搐著的深處。

森內脫力的倒在山下亨的胸口，兩個人一起平復著喘息，森內感覺對方的手輕輕梳著自己的頭髮，按摩著髮根，他被摸的舒服到快睡著，迷迷糊糊的湊上去親了情人一下，然後意識開始漸漸模糊，枕著山下亨的胸口睡了過去。

山下亨看著自己累到睡著的小主唱，輕輕揉捏著他的耳垂，ㄧ想到他今天突然一時興起說要玩角色扮演，結果自己累成這樣，就覺得好氣又好笑，均勻的呼吸聲充斥在自己耳邊，他一把把情人攬進懷裏，軟軟小小的身軀能夠完全縮進自己的懷抱，他想，等森內再睡十五分鐘，就叫醒他去洗澡，不過在叫醒他之前，自己也得先稍微休息一下⋯⋯

 

 

Fin.


End file.
